Broken Wings
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Story of how Kalecgos, a new raid boss, became corrupted by Kil'jaeden and how Kael'Thas managed to get the energy from the Sunwell to summon Kil'jaeden.


**Well, I just got word that Kalecgos, the blue dragon from the Warcraft comic series, is to be a raid boss in Sunwell Plateau. It has been confirmed to be a boss similar to ****Vaelastrasz. In this one shot, it explains on how he became corrupted. Before I get to the actual story, I am going to recap the Sunwell Trilogy for those who did not read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft.**

Sunwell Plateau…the place that once held the Sunwell, the practical lifeline for the Quel'dori. Now, it is a place of ruin. After Arthas led his army of undead through Silvermoon, the capital of the 'Blood Elves', surviving members of the Quel'dori. He managed to get to the Sunwell, and despite Dar'Khan's spell misfiring and causing to Sunwell to explode. Arthas, using it's magic, resurected his trusted general, Kel'Thuzad. The well itself was corrupted by this, and the elves were crippled.

However, by some luck, a portion of the Sunwell's energy had been collected and took the form of a young girl named Anveena Teague, but she did not no this. Later on, she met with a blue dragon named Kalecgos, who was being hunted by a dwarf hunter named Harkyn Grimstone. After bringing Kalecgos, called 'Kalec' by Anveena, to her home (much to the shock of Kalec, who didn't expect them to be kind to him). After another run-in with the hunters, they got back to the house to see it set in flames, due to the Scourge. It was there that they met Dar'Khan, who was searching for the Sunwell's lost energy, and were nearly killed by him when Tyrygosa, called Tyri by Kalecgos, came down and said that she needed to protect her future mate. It was there that they found Raac, who quickly imprinted Anveena to be his mother.

The group then went to Tarren Mill, in search of a man named 'Borel'. Not to long after they got there, Harkyn caught up with them and almost killed them when the Scourge suddenly attacked once more, led by Dar'Khan, who was had fled from Tygrosa. Then, a paladin named Jorad Mace charged into the fray and broke the spell that Dar'Khan set on them. Harkyn, realizing the errors in his way, joined up with them and made quick work of the Scourge, and 'killing' Dar'Khan.

Later, they went to Aerie Peak to find Harkyn's cousin, Loggi. After being attacked by a frost wyrm, the group was separated. Anveena was taken to a castle where an undead baron and a tauren, who needed her to 'defeat the Scourge.' Kalec and Raac, however, were attacked by the Scourge, and barely slipped away from their grasp. After they escaped, they ran into a dwarven mine and were captured. Tyri and Jorad were trapped in ice blocks from the attack, and Borel spoke to Jorad, making him summon the strength to get himself free. He then helped Tyri escape from hers, and they ran right into the Scourge, and finding out that Loggi himself had been captured. Later on, Anveena reunited with Kalec and Raac. At the same time, Loggi led the Scourge into an ambush and they were quickly defeated. However, just as the battle seemed to have won, Loggi was stabbed in the neck with a dagger, which belonged to none other than Dar'Khan. Dar'Khan quickly took Anveena, who was trying to save Kalec, and flew off on his drake.

Dar'Khan arrived at Quel'Thalas with Anveena, who was terrified on what Dar'Khan was planning to do. Meanwhile, Kalecgos followed Raac as he led them to where Anveena was being held, and Jorad quickly realized that Raac is not a part of the Sunwell as they thought, but a creation of Borel. Jorad explained that after escaping Arthas, he wandered alone for a time, and he was on the verge of death when Borel appeared to him. Borel healed his wounds and offered redemption to the fallen Paladin, which he took. As Borel departed, he told Jorad wait for him to contact him once more. During the time he waited for Borel, he fought against the Scourge and then out of nowhere, Borel told him to go to Tarren Mill, and wait for something.

Elsewhere, a band of elves led by Lor'Themar, a ranger general of Quel'Thalas, attacked a band of Scourge in Sunwell Plateau. Remembering that he had become friends with Dar'Khan and showed him the Sunwell and how to get to it, and he then realized to late of his betrayal by letting the Scourge into Quel'thalas. He fought hard to protect the Sunwell, but it was in vain and he lost vision in his left eye.

Kalec and the others arrived at Sunwell Plateau to see a village completely over turned by the Scourge. Knowing that there was nothing they could do, they pressed onward through the village, following Raac. At that same time, Dar'Khan explained how he had survived Tyri's attack as Lor'Themar ordered his men to surround Dar'Khan in attempt to kill him. Dar'Khan countered by raising the ones who perished in the Sunwell's explosion. Outnumbered, Lor'Themar pulled back as Dar'Khan gloated, but quickly realized that Anveena had run off. After a bit, she ran into Borel, who says he has been looking for her.

As Kalecgos and the others traveled through the city, a giant Felstalker captured Tyri and began draining her magic. Despite their attacks, they could not free her since it was using her magic to heal itself. As it looked like they would fail, an archer unleashed a type of screech that stunned the Felstalker, allowing the archer to free Tyri and have Kalec kill it.

Borel explained (despite Anveena trying to flee the entire time) that her parents did not exist and that he had cast an illusion. Anveena, having heard enough, unleashed her rage on Borel, sending his skidding across the ground. A second later, Dar'Khan caught up with her and gloated on how even Arthas would bow to him.

Lor'Themar surrounded Kalec and demanded to know what he had to do with Sylvanas, the banshee queen. Kalec told him that they were searching for their friend, but Lor'Themar didn't listen until Kalec mentioned the Sunwell, and that many would suffer if they did not stop Dar'Khan. At that same time, Dar'Khan was about to tell Anveena what she truly was, when a gargoyle was shot down by the same archer that aided Kalec. The archer says that she had come for revenge and that she would kill him. The archer's identity was revealed to be Sylvanas after Dar'Khan asked her why she would do that, and that they should be allies. Sylvanas refuses and goes to attack when Dar'Khan says he is merely trying to resurrect the Sunwell. Sylvanas doesn't see how he would do it until she looked at Anveena, and is shocked that she has the essence of the Sunwell.

As she prepared to fire an arrow, a gigantic talon knocked her across the land and into a rock, unleashing another screech as she landed. Back with Lor'Themar and Kalecgos, the cry reached them and Lor'Themar states that it came from the direction that the Sunwell once was. Kalec asks them to show them where it is, but Lor'Themar refuses. Even after Kalec told him that he was a dragon who could not transform due to a spell by Dar'Khan, he still refuses. Only when Tyri transforms into her dragon form does he accept to take them there. Kalec asks who Sylvanas was, and Lor'Themar tells him that she was the ranger general of Quel'Thalas that was supposedly killed in the attack, but in truth she was brought to Arthas's feet and killed after a long torture. Apparently, he was not satisfied of her death and he resurrected her into a banshee. Then, she rebelled against him to lead her own 'dark cause'.

After a few moments, they arrived at the Sunwell grove and Lor'Themar tells them that he had figured out that Anveena was the Sunwell itself. Dar'Khan had cast a spell over Sylvanas to make sure that she could not interrupt his plan anymore, and then he cast another spell that would turn Anveena back into the Sunwell. As Kalec and Lor'Themar ran towards Dar'Khan, Jorad realized that they have been surrounded by the Scourge, but Tyri casts a spell that completely destroys them. Kalec asks Tyri to transform once more and they set off towards the Sunwell while Lor'Themar leads his men into the attack.

As they approach the crater that once held the Sunwell, they see Anveena floating above it in a pillar of magic. Tyri attempts to free her, but is sent flying to the ground due to the energy of the pillar. Tyri and Jorad are knocked out, but Kalec gets back up and makes his way towards Dar'Khan. As he gets close to him, Dar'Khan notices Kalec as he passes Sylvanas and ignites the spell that refrains Kalec from transforming, sending pain trough his body. However, he gains a bit of strength and shoots a magic attack at Dar'Khan, which is easily blocked. Dar'Khan then gloats on how he will be a god to Azeroth and rule everything. Tyri then appears, but Borel then transforms into a gigantic dragon and attacks her.

At that time, Lor'Themar reappears with his army but is attacked by the Scourge, stopping him from reaching them. Kalec attempts to transform as he attacks Dar'Khan, but is swiftly put down by him. Raac, who had been flying towards Anveena, flew straight towards the battle that the dragons were doing and frees the giant one from Dar'Khan's corruption. He states that they have little time left and that they must attack Dar'Khan while Raac goes to Anveena. He manages to wake her up, and then Anveena obliterates Dar'Khan. She then walks over to a weakened Kalec and uses a spell that makes him go to sleep.

Kalec awakens to see that he is a different location and then Borel reveals that he is Korialstraz, prime consort to dragon queen, Alexstrasza. Kalec begins to get ready to leave, but Anveena says that she cannot go. Kalec then decides to stay with her, stating that he swore to watch over her. Korialstraz then departs, stating that if they needed him, they can use Raac to reach him. Tyri then goes to fly Jorad home while Kalec and Anveena follow Lor'Themar and his army.

And now….our story begins….

In the desolate plains of Sunwell Plateau, a lone figure stood there. He wore a black cloak over his body, making it almost impossible to identify who it was. The figure stood over the crater that formed after the Sunwell exploded.

"_We are close, so very close, to my coming of this world once more."_ A voice said in the cloaked figure's head. It was deep and masculine, and held an overwhelming power.

"Of course, master. However, the Sunwell's energy resides in a mortal form. There are thousands of people in Silvermoon, so how am I supposed to find her there?" The figure asked. His voice wasn't as deep as the other's, but it still held power, though that wasn't as great as the others.

"_It takes the form of a human female. Surely there are not many human's in Silvermoon, correct?"_ the voice inside asked.

Nodding, the other replied, "No, there should be NO humans in Silvermoon. Although I have no idea how you expect me to walk in there with this blasted thing on my chest." The figure then glanced at his chest, where a green crystal was imbedded.

"_Yes…that would be difficult. However, I think if you wear your robe, it should cover it completely. Once you are greeted, it should be an easy task to take the Sunwell and use It."_ the voice spoke after a moment. _"Now make haste. Once you show your face, the elves will welcome you with open arms…"_ the voice then faded into the back of the figures head, leaving only a weak link.

"Yes…it is too simple…those fools cannot possibly suspect this…" he cackled as he made his towards the spires of Silvermoon City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kalec, wake up! Kael'Thas has returned and I want you to be there with me to greet him!"

Kalec awoke with a start, nearly knocking over the vases on the table next to his bed, startled to be awoken. "I thought that we were going to keep you a secret…" He yawned as he got out of his bed.

"Yes, but he is the elven KING! He needs to know why a human and half elf are in his city." Anveena told him. She had long, blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. Her blue eyes stared at Kalec as he stretched.

"I suppose. But still, I don't want anyone else to know who you are, since they would start coming to you and asking for a piece of you power." Kalec replied as he finished stretching.

"Oh Kalec, you worry too much!" she said as she embraced him for a few seconds. "Come on, we need to hurry if we are to be on time!" Anveena then ran out of the room, leaving a chuckling Kalec inside. He then walked over to the mirror and saw his reflection.

He had blue hair that went down to his shoulders, white pants and shirt, and a brown vest. Also, he had blue gloves and boots that were made out of leather. In the crowds of Silvermoon, he stood out the most out of any undead or tauren that walked the streets. That is because his true form was a blue dragon named Kalecgos, a servant of the draconic aspect Malygos.

After a moment, he left the room and took a right down the violet hallway of the royal palace. It towered over any other building in the city by at least thirty feet, and it was orange-white on the outside. Kalec eventually came to a balcony where he could see an elf with three magical spheres floating around him waving to the citizens of Silvermoon. He wore a red robe with golden lines that laced down the length and a black cape. He was flanked by ten of the elven high guards and they turned to a left, towards the palace.

"Kalec, quickly!" Anveena called from his left, which was another hall, and entered a door at the very end. Kalec looked over the balcony once more and spotted the elf ascending up the staircase leading to the palace, then following Anveena into the room.

It was a small, but still gorgeous, room with two couches and a table in the middle. Various arcane devises floated above the ground and the table. Sitting herself down on the couch, Anveena motioned for Kalec to sit next to her, which he did. If it had been any other circumstances, Kalec would have relaxed, but since the king himself was coming, he couldn't help but be tense.

"Why are you so quiet?" Anveena asked Kalec after a moment.

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the king, so I thought it would be better for me to stay quiet. That and the fact I am still tired." Kalec added with a smile.

"Well than wake up! I don't want Kael'Thas to get any bad first impressions, so that's why I am so cheerful today." She said, nudging him with her elbow.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Kael'Thas and four of his guards. Two of them took watch on the outside while the other two stood on either side of the couch as the Sun King sat down.

"Can I get you both something to eat and drink?" he asked kindly, "I don't want my guests to think I am a bad host."

"No thank you." Anveena replied, smiling a bit. "You do know who we are, right?"

"Of course! You, Miss Anveena, are none other than the Sunwell, the life fountain of our people! And I don't think I know who you are…" Kael'Thas said as he held his hand under his chin and looked at Kalec.

"My name is Kalecgos, and I am a blue dragon that serves under my lord, Malygos. I am with Anveena because I had sworn to protect her." Kalec said before he could catch his words. It was if something made him say those words, since he was about to say something different.

"Ah! My apologies, I didn't recognize you, though I have heard of you. You have helped us all by protecting her, so I am forever in your debt for that." The Sun King replied as he shifted back in his seat.

As Anveena and Kael'Thas talked, Kalec couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He was getting some type of feeling off of Kael'Thas that he couldn't shake off, and he tried to place it where he had felt this energy before. Kalec stared intently at the Sun King as he tried to figure out where he had felt it before, but it kept escaping him.

As they both talked about different topics about how they could aid Silvermoon better, Kalec's thoughts flickered to Tyrygosa or Tyri for short. They hadn't spoken to each other for over a month, and he began to feel worried about her. She was a blue dragoness that is Kalec's intended mate, but she is a bit cocky and got into trouble a few times due to that. She had gone to Outland to investigate something that he knew not, but she had ran into Jorad, who had gone with the Alliance, and they were now working together.

"Kalec?" Anveena asked as she tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. She had a worried expression on her face and Kael'Thas stared at him, as if he knew what was on his mind.

"What is it?" he asked her, staring at the Sun King's face, resuming his thinking of when he had felt this energy before. It was not uncommon to see an elf with bright green eyes, but Kael'Thas's eyes were a deep jade, which he had never seen before.

"I had asked what was wrong; nothing more. If you'll excuse me, I must-," Kael'Thas began, before having a trance-like moment. It was if he had fallen asleep, for his eyes seemed to stare though them, not at them. "I must return to my quarters. The trip has been tiring for me, and I need my rest. I hope to speak with you both in due time…"

He then got up and left the room, flanked by his guards. Something about his last comment had sent shivers down Kalec's spine, as if he meant more by that. "Something's not right." He said to Anveena after a moment.

"You felt it as well?" she replied as she left the room, shocking him. "I had never felt this energy before, and it seems odd that the King would return so abruptly. I'm sure it's just our nervousness though…"

"I hope so…" Kalec said as he followed her. During the rest of the day, he couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen, and soon. He tried to say this to Anveena, but every time he tried, someone would come up and distract her, preventing him from talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kael'Thas shifted in his bed, trying to get to sleep. Normally, he would've been asleep in five minutes, but nervousness made it impossible to sleep. He had just met with the essence of the Sunwell, the lifeline of his people! Now he just needed to get it to lend a part of its energy so he could summon his master, but he knew he could not hope to stand up to it.

"_Something is amiss. What is troubling you?" _the voice asked in his head, but it lacked concern.

"How am I going to get the Sunwell alone and use its energies? That cursed dragon follows her everywhere like a Mana Wyrm to a source of magic! Unless you can separate them, it is nigh impossible, Kil'jaeden!" Kael'Thas replied, growing frustrated from being so close to his goal and yet could do nothing.

"_Ah, you underestimate me, Kael'Thas. I have something to use against the blue, since I was able to read his mind. He misses his mate, and I have every intention to have him 'reunited.'" _Kil'jaeden said confidently, startling the King.

"You plan on using her for this?! I thought you said that she was to be secret weapon to use, not for something like this!" Kael'Thas protested, not seeing what Kil'jaeden had in mind.

"_It would separate them, leaving the Sunwell open. I will use my magic to render it incapable of resisting, but then you must do the rest, Kael'Thas. I shall be awaiting your success…"_ the demon lord assured him as he began to depart from Kael'Thas's mind.

"But, when should we do this?" Kael'Thas asked him before he could depart from the King's mind.

"_The sooner the better…"_ came the reply. Kael'Thas needed no clarification for what he meant; it was to be tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kalecgos…"_

Kalec's eyes flew open at the sound of his name. "Tyri?!" he blurted out hoarsely as he sat up in his bed. It sounded so near, and he couldn't help but feel happy that she had called him.

"_Yes, I have returned. Listen, I need you to meet me outside Silvermoon, to the southwest as soon as possible. I shall await you there…"_ Tyri said as she withdrew from his mind.

Kalec got out of bed, both excited and curious; why had she come back without any warning? Shaking off that thought, he ran to the very top of the palace and found a clearing, where he began to transform. His clothes ripped as he grew bigger, more draconic. His hands turned to claws and blue scales formed over his body as his face grew longer and wider. A long tail then shot out from the bottom of his spine, ending with a mace-like tip. Large, leathery wings sprouted from his back and he fell on four claws as he reached a size that was ten times of what he was. Finally, his eyes turned a sapphire color and he took off with two large strokes of his wings, already passing the inn in the middle of the city.

In only a few moments, he reached where he needed to be, but there was no sign of Tyri anywhere. A small rustle of trees alerted him that something was nearby, and he looked over to where it came from. That's when he felt something slam into him and he was knocked off his claws and on his back, staring into another pair of sapphire eyes.

"Gotcha…" Tyri whispered in Kalecgo's ear. "You've become slower than usual since we last met in person, what have you been doing in there!?" Tyri then got off of Kalec and stepped back a few paces, allowing him to get back up.

Mentally slapping himself for not remembering that Tyri loved playing these tricks on him, he said, "It's just that…I wasn't expecting it. Remember, I haven't met you in person for over three months, and since Kael'Thas returned, I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh? Well, tell me what's on your mind and I'll see how much I can help…" Tyri replied as she laid down, motioning to Kalec to lay down beside her with her _spiked_ tail. Kalec was in shock, since he had never thought that Tyri would actually talk to him about it.

_I don't know what happened in Outland, but it's an improvement…_ he thought, chuckling a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anveena watched Kalec transform and fly off and wondered why he had left on such a short notice. She then heard a small flapping of wings and turned around to see Raac flying towards her. Raac looked like he belonged in the Wind Serpent family, a race of snakes that flew around on two feathery wings, but he was in truth a sentinel created by Korialstraz, mate of Alexstrasza.

"Raac!" the winged reptile squeaked, coiling himself around Anveena's outstretched arm.

"What's wrong, Raac? Are you wondering why Kalec left as well?" Anveena asked as she scratched the bottom of Raac's chin, who was growling contently before he turned to a pair of footsteps. Even in the moonlight, she would've had trouble identifying the owner of the footsteps, but the three bright green spheres gave away who it was.

"Why are you up so late, Anveena? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kael'Thas asked pleasantly, wearing his traditional clothes.

"I was, my King, but Kalec left suddenly and I was wondering why he left. I should ask you the same question…" she replied as Raac hissed at Kael'Thas. It was uncommon for Raac to hiss at anyone, so Anveena started to grow cautious.

"Well, a true king should never have a goodnight's sleep when his people are in need. However, I need your help with something…" the Sun King told Anveena. Something in his voice betrayed his kind behavior…

Anveena suddenly found it hard to think straight, and she put her hand to her head and leaned on the wall. "I'm sorry…but can it wait until morning? I really cannot think straight…." She asked Kael'Thas, who shot his hand out and grabbed hers firmly.

"No, it has to be done tonight. And you are coming with me…" he said as he raised his other hand, and a green ball started to form.

Anveena finally realized what was going on, and she shouted to Raac, "Raac, get Kalec! Tell him ab-!" she never got a chance to finish, since the ball struck her, knocking her unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And then Kael'Thas appeared, and I found myself revealing who I was and who I served, as if I was possessed by something." Kalecgos said to Tyri, who brushed her head underneath his, earning a blush from him.

"I'm sure that he will think little of it, since he is a king, and a king should care for his people…" Tyri murmured to him as she withdrew from under his chin.

"Aye, but I felt an aura around him, and it felt of demonic magic now that I can think straight. Do you know if something happened to him along the way by any chance?" he asked Tyri, who's eyes flared for a moment, and then shook he head, and for the first time Kalec noticed a third horn in the middle of her scalp.

"Raac!" a voice squeaked from above them. Kalec looked up to see Raac flying towards them, worry plain on the serpent's face.

"What is it, Raac?" Kalecgos asked, not noticing the look of anger on Tyri's face. Suddenly, images filled his head: Anveena talking to Kael'Thas, her suddenly leaning on the wall and Kael'Thas grabbing her hand, and then him forming a ball of energy in his hand and striking her down.

Kalecgos was speechless. How long had Kael'Thas been planning to get her alone? And the harder he thought about it, Tyri appeared moments before this happened. Unless…. "Tyri, where's Jorad? You and he both went to Outland, but only you returned." He asked her sternly, all trace of emotion gone from his face.

"He wanted to see his family." She replied, a look of worry on her face. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Jorad doesn't have a family! They were killed by Arthas! And you suddenly appear before Anveena being kidnapped! Who are you!?" Kalecgos shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

"….It seems you caught me, handsome." Tyri said in a different, but still female voice after a moment. Suddenly, her shape warped, and another dragon laid there. Except it had spikes on its shoulders and its scales were a mixture of red and black. The spikes and horns were a deep violet, and the eyes were a bright green.

"Who are you!?" Kalecgos shouted once more, backing away. Now he felt the same aura released by Kael'Thas, and wondered how he could not notice it before.

"My draconic name was Lianstraza, and I was a red dragon that fought in the second invasion of the Burning Legion. However, I was captured and transformed into this monstrosity. Shame that you found out what I was, I was really hoping we could be friends…" she said in a voice that sent shivers down Kalec's spine.

"But…why? Why would the Burning Legion capture a dragon?" he asked her, but a shrug was her reply. At that moment, a large pillar of light came from the distance, and Kalecgos was struck by a memory. "No…" he whispered as he flew off towards it, Raac right behind him.

As Lianstraza watched them go, a deep, commanding voice entered her mind. _"You have done well, Lianstraza. Soon, you and he will be…'friends.'"_ It said to her as she smiled sadistically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalecgos flew at a pace he never thought possible to the pillar of light, which grew rapidly as he approached, but it was not in the location he thought it would be. Instead, the pillar was coming from the middle of an abandoned elven city that was partially destroyed in the destruction of the Sunwell. He could spot tiny figures that looked like elves as he passed over, but couldn't spare more than a glance as he raced towards the source of the pillar. He could see Kael'Thas watching with an expression of awe and glee, and he was determined to wipe it off his face.

"_**KAEL'THAS!**_" Kalecgos roared as he dove for the elf, smirking a bit at the 'Sun King's startled reaction. The elf quickly regained his posture and laughed.

"So, it seemed you have bested our weapon. Do you like it? It is called a 'Fel Dragon', and I'm sure she is lonely, being the only one in existence…" Kael'Thas shouted to the blue dragon, mockery clear on his face.

"You have betrayed your people to the Legion?! What possessed you do such a thing?" Kalecgos asked as he lowered himself closer to the ground slightly.

"Our magic addiction needed to be fed, and since Illidan fell into madness, we have been starving. Then, my new lord promised everlasting magic to feed ourselves. The only drawback was complete loyalty to the Burning Legion, but that's not too bad…" the elf explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you require Anveena for this!?" the blue dragon shouted as he drew closer to the elf, who seemed not to notice.

"Anveena!?" Kael'Thas laughed, throwing his head back, "You still call it that?! You know as well as I do that it is the Sunwell, and I require it's energies to summon my lord to this world…"

Having heard enough, Kalecgos dove at Kael'Thas, aiming to splatter the elf against the ground, but then what seemed to be a giant fireball collided with him and send him into an abandoned building. After a few seconds, Kalecgos flew back and saw what his true attacker was.

It was not a fireball, but a Phoenix. It looked like living flame, but in the shape of a bird. "Do you like him?" Kael'Thas shouted from down below, "His name is Al'ar, the Phoenix god. He survived the attack on Tempest Keep as well, and I brought his ashes here and he resurrected. That night elf thought he got the real him didn't he? Well…" the king then started to ramble about how he had tricked the night elf.

Screeching, Al'ar charged Kalecgos, who managed to dodge him a second before he would've gotten slammed. He retaliated by swinging his tail and catching the Phoenix in the side of the face, sending him spiraling to the ground. However, Kalecgos felt a dull throbbing in his tail and he looked down to see the scales there seared off.

_Damn, I cannot touch him. I have to take him out from a distance…_Kalecgos thought as Al'ar flew back up from the ground and spat a fireball at him, which was countered by a frostbolt. The Phoenix then screeched once more and flew higher than Kalecgos at a blinding speed, then dived at the dragon, tearing off flesh from his right forearm. Kalecgos roared in agony and shot another frostbolt at Al'ar, which hit his right wing and making him graze the dragon's chest, leaving a few burnt scales. Al'ar slammed into the ground and slid for about fifty feet, coming to a stop in front of a crossway.

Kalecgos landed and limped cautiously toward the fallen bird, who was burning the ground with his body. As he grew nearer, the Phoenix didn't move and he decided that Al'ar had been knocked out. Kalecgos then flew towards Kael'Thas, roaring as he grew closer. The elf glanced his way, then looked up slightly and paid no more attention to the blue dragon. Kalecgos was about to strike the elf when something slammed into his back, sending him skidding past Kael'Thas and coming to a stop after hitting a building.

"Really Kalecgos, I had honestly expected better. Now that you are-" Kael'Thas mocked as he looked towards an awakening Anveena, who had been in the center of the pillar. On the outside of the pillar, Raac floated there. "Al'ar, get that thing away from it! He is screwing up our ritual! I only need another minute before we have enough power drained from it!" the Sun King said to Al'ar, who nodded him massive head and flew off to stop Raac from awakening Anveena as a bloodied Kalecgos knocked him out of the air, ignoring the pain from the flames.

Kalecgos' back was covered in burnt flesh and scales while his chest was covered in ragged gashes that blood dripped to the ground from. "Raac…get her out of her…" he said weakly to the winged serpent, who nodded and went to Anveena as Kalecgos dove towards Al'ar. As Raac reached Anveena, the pillar suddenly vanished and she started to fall to the ground and would've perished if Kalecgos hadn't turned around and stopped her a second before she hit the ground with a spell. She was then gently put on her feet and looked at Kael'Thas with fury in her eyes.

"Try all you want, Sunwell, but you are of no threat to me. I have drained most of your energy, so you cannot aid anyone, not even your dear Kalecgos…" Kael'Thas said with a sneer as she looked to where Kalecgos and Al'ar were attacking each other.

"Raac, go get Lor'Themar and tell him to bring an army to Sunwell Plateau! Show him of what is happening, and hopefully he will arrive soon! And alert Korialstraz of what is happening!" Anveena shouted to Raac, who nodded and flew off towards Silvermoon. Anveena then started to run over to Kalecgos, who had sustained a long gash on his side. Fire was pouring out of Al'ar, which was equivalent to blood for a Phoenix, and his fire began to subside inside.

Kael'Thas, who saw Anveena running towards the two giant's battle, muttered something and she was sent flying over the buildings, towards Silvermoon. He then began to walk over to Kalecgos and pointed his finger at him, which a giant lance of arcane passed though his lower chest. Kalecgos dropped not a second later.

"It seems that Kil'Jaeden had an interest in you, dragon. With you, he has said that he can create more Fel Dragons for the Legion…." Kael'Thas said as he shot a black tendril towards the barely breathing Kalecgos, which enveloped him in blackness.

"_You have done well, Kael'Thas. Bring your followers and have them start the summoning ritual. As you form the portal, I shall send my own…lieutenants."_ Kil'jaeden said from inside his head.

As Kael'Thas continued his spell, Kalecgos's mind still functioned slightly. He could sense that Anveena had survived, since she had landed in water just outside the plateau, and that Raac had almost reached Lor'Themar. As the darkness came over Kalecgos, he had one last thought that he managed to send to Anveena, Lor'Themar, and everyone who as in Silvermoon at the time.

_Please…help me…._

**Was it good? After 1 ½ months of work…it's done. If I get positive reviews for this, I am sending it to Blizzard. It was hard to keep everyone in character (I know I screwed up more than a few times), and I had to keep looking at Wowwiki to find out what I needed. Defiantly not the best thing ever, but it was the best thing I have ever written so far. So, with all that said good luck in Sunwell Plateau!**

**-Skop, level 70 Blood Elf Mage, Gilneas. **


End file.
